Het verlies van een vader (deel 4)
Het verlies van een vader (deel 4) ''Vervolg: Het verlies van een vader (deel 3) Maar opeens stopte de schaduw met groter worden. Het stond stil. Madoka keek met een ruk naar boven om te zien dat Ryuga het rotsblok tegen hield met zijn hand. Hij duwde het rotsblok naar boven en wanneer het naar beneden kwam, bokste hij het en versplinterde het boven zich. "Madoka, gaat het?" vroeg Ryuga bezorgd en ging op zijn knieën zitten. Hij wilde zijn hand op haar schouder leggen, maar ze schudde het van zich af. Ryuga trok terug en begreep het. "Ik begrijp het..." mompelde hij triest en stond recht "Ik zal je niet meer lastig vallen." zei hij en draaide zich om. Hij stond op het punt net weg te wandelen totdat Madoka opeens hem langs vanachter knuffelde. "Madoka?" vroeg hij oprecht verbaasd. "Ik wil niet dat je weggaat." fluisterde ze lieflijk en omhelsde hem strakker. "Waarom?" vroeg hij verbaasd en niet begrijpend wat ze nu wil. Madoka snikte en trilde helemaal. "Ik wil je niet kwijt!" riep ze en omhelsde hem nog strakker "Ik wil je niet weer verliezen!" riep ze en de tranen rolden snel over haar wangen. Ze bleven maar komen. "Madoka..." was het enige wat Ryuga nog kon uitbrengen. "Alsjeblieft ga niet weg. Ren heeft je nodig... Het koninkrijk heeft je nodig..." Madoka hield een pauze om even te slikken "Ik heb je nodig..." wrong ze er eindelijk uit en de tranen bleven rollen. "Maar Madoka, ik moet..." maar Ryuga kon zijn zin niet afmaken door een onderbreking. "Als jij gaat, ga ik ook!" riep Madoka en liet hem los. Ryuga draaide zich om en zag zijn geliefde met vastberadeheid in haar ogen en een serieuze blik. Hij vond het vreselijk mooi. "Madoka... Hoe hard ik ook wil dat je meegaat, het gaat niet... Ik wil jou niet kwijt... Jij kunt zonder mij nog verder leven, maar ik niet zonder jou... Begrijp dat alsjeblieft." smeekte hij en streelde met zijn duim haar wang. Madoka schudde koppig haar hoofd en bleef vastberaden kijken. "Ik kán ook niet leven zonder jou..." schudt haar hoofd weer "Een leven zonder jou is geen leven, maar een gevangenis van wakker zijn. Ik wil mijn ogen sluiten en jou zien... Voor altijd." zei ze lieflijk en dat raakte de draak. Zijn gevoelens overspoelden. Van angst en verdriet van het idee om haar te verliezen veranderde naar liefde en verlangen naar haar. "Madoka..." was weer het enige wat hij uit kon brengen "Nee..." fluisterde hij zachtjes en schudde zijn hoofd met zijn ogen gesloten voordat hij ze weer open deed en haar recht in de ogen aankeek. Madoka fronst. "Ik ga met je mee of je het nu wilt of niet!" riep ze nu boos. Ryuga slikte. Ze was nu nog mooier geworden. Zijn verlangen groeiden. "Ma..." hij kon zelfs zijn woord niet afmaken. "Nee, niets! Ik ga mee en daarmee basta!!" riep ze echt boos. Ryuga hyperventileerde. Madoka keek helemaal verbaasd. "Ryuga, wat is er?" vroeg ze nog steeds verbaasd. Ryuga schudde zijn hoofd. "Er is niets belngrijks aan de hand." zei hij en glimlachte "Kom, we gaan naar Ren en Ponyo." zei hij nog steeds glimlachend en trok haar de richting in waar Ren en Ponyo naartoe waren gegaan. Madoka schudde haar hoofd en stond stil. Ryuga draaide zich verbaasd om. "Alles wat er met jou is, is belangrijk voor mij, dus alsjeblieft ze..." maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken want Ryuga drukte plotseling vurig zijn lippen op de hare. Madoka genoot. Het was lang geleden dat hij haar zothumb|278px|Ryuga kust Madoka vurig en passioneel... vurig had gekust. Vanmorgen was het een gewoon lange kus, maar dit... Dit was een vurige zoen vol liefde. Maar spijtig genoeg duurde hij niet lang. Ryuga trok na 5 seconden al meteen terug en keek haar met grote ogen aan. Madoka keek weer verbaasd. "Ryuga, is er iets?" vroeg ze verbaasd en bezorgd. Ryuga schudde zijn hoofd wol ongeloof en het leek alsof hij in huilen uit wou barsten, maar de tranen er niet uit wilden komen. Zoveel emoties overspoelde zijn gezicht. Verdriet, ongeloof, woede, maar vooral... Pijn. Hij leed zoveel pijn dat het je direct medelijden gaf. "Je hebt met iemand anders gezoend!!" riep hij terwijl zijn lip trilde van verdriet en het was geen vraag. "Ryuga, ik kan het uitleggen..." probeerde Madoka hem te kalmeren. Hij kalmeerde en keek naar de grond. "Leg uit." eiste hij en keek haar gevoelloos aan. Madoka slikte even voor ze begon aan haar uitleg. "Eerst en vooral heb ik hem niet gekust, maar hij mij..." Madoka keek naar de gezichtsuitdrukking van Ryuga die veranderde van gevoelloos naar woede. "Wie?" eiste hij en zijn stem was laag van woede. Madoka fluisterde de naam heel stil. Ryuga's ogen werden groter. De naam bleef afspelen in zijn hoofd. Die verschrikkelijke naam: ''Helios. Ryuga schudde zijn hoofd met zijn ogen vol ongeloof. "Onmogelijk..." mompelde hij nog steeds vol ongeloof. "Ryuga, ik lieg niet. Hij was het echt. Ik zou nooit tegen jou liegen." zei Madoka plechtig. Ryuga wist dat het waar was. Madoka zou nooit tegen hem liegen. Ryuga haalde diep adem en keek Madoka recht in de ogen aan. "Waar is hij?" vroeg hij en Madoka begon weer te huilen. "Ik weet het niet!!!" riep ze en zakte huilend in "Ik weet het niet!!" riep ze en verstopte haar ogen in haar handen. Ryuga ging naast haar op zijn knieën zitten. Hij nam haar in zijn armen. "Het geeft niets liefste." mompelde hij en wreef met zijn hand over haar rug. Madoka klemde zich aan hem vast en bleef door huilen. "Alles komt goed." fluisterde hij. "Nu alleen nog die muur." zei Myuu en wees naar de laatste afgebroken muur. "Die neem ik!" riep Napelon en stapte naar de muur. Hij stopte een meter voor de muur en stak zijn handen voor zich uit. Er verscheen een kleine flits en de muur was gerepareerd. "Nou dat was de laatste muur. De hele westvleugel is gerepareerd! Iedereen, jullie werk is klaar!" riep Myuu en alle draken knikten. Opeens was de kamer leeg op Napelon en Myuu na. "Je werk is klaar, je kunt gaan." zei Myuu en maakte haar weg naar de deur. Napelon versperd de weg. "Naplon, wat doe je nu?!" vroeg Myuu lichtjes geïrriteerd. Napelon keek haar serieus aan en zo vurig. Myuu moest ervan blozen. Napelon grinniktte. "Ik laat je blozen." fluisterde hij thumb|"Ik wist het..." zei hij en kwam dichter...grinnikend in haar oor waardoor ze nog meer moest blozen. Napelon grinniktte. "Ik wist het wel." fluisterde hij en keek haar nu recht in de ogen aan. Myuu's ogen werden groter. "Ik wist wel dat je van me hield." fluisterde hij en kwam dichterbij. "Myuu, ik..." zei Gingka die de kamer binnenkwam. Myuu's hart stopte met kloppen en ze keek Gingka met grote geschokte ogen aan. Gingka schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee..." was het enige dat hij kon uitbrengen terwijl de tranen over zijn wangen rolden en bleef het herhalen. Hij draaide zich om en rende, zo hard als hij kon, weg. "Nee, Gingka wacht!!" riep Myuu terwijl ze Napelon van zich afduwde "Het is niet wat het lijkt!!" riep ze en spurtte hem achterna. Tranen vlogen naast haar gezicht voorbij. Ze spurtte huilend naar haar man die tegen een muur stond te schreeuwen. Ze raakte zijn schouder aan en hij draaide zich in een ruk om om een huilende Myuu onder ogen te komen. Hij keek haar niet aan. Hij wilde haar niet zien. Niet zo. "Gingka, ik... Ik heb je niet bedrogen... Echt niet..." probeerde Myuu hem te overtuigen en huilde harder "Echt niet..." herhaalde Myuu en de tranen kwamen sneller en sneller. "Alsjeblieft," begon ze terwijl ze zich vastklemde aan Gingka's borstkas "alsjeblieft geloof me..." smeekte ze en maakte Gingka's T-shirt nat met haat zoete tranen. "Myuu..." was het enige wat hij kon uitbrengen en wat hij zei. Voor de rest was het stil op het gesnik en gesnif van Myuu na. Ze keek naar boven om hem recht in de ogen te kunnen kijken. "Ik hou van jou... Alleen van jou... En van niemand anders..." mompelde ze terwijl tranen zich nog steeds een weg maakte langs haar gezicht. Het raakte Gingka. Ze had dit al zo vaak tegen hem gezegd en elke keer raakte het hem weer. Hij geloofde haar elke keer weer. Dat was omdat hij wist: Draken liegen niet. Hij slikte en raakte één van haar natte wangen aan. "Myuu..." mompelde hij liefljk "Ik geloof je..." fluisterde hij. Myuu lachte huilend en omhelsde hem stevig voordat ze thumb|left|233px|Zij drukte haar lippen op de zijne...haar lippen op de zijne drukte. Ze hadden niet gestopt als ze geen gekuch achter zich hadden gehoord. Myuu draaide zich om om een nerveuze en beschaamde Napelon te zien staan. "Ik kom me verontschuldigen uwe majesteit. Het was niet mijn bedoeling om..." maar hij werd op het zwijge gelegd door Myuu. "Doe dat nooit meer of u zult het licht nooit meer zien, ben ik duidelijk?" vroeg Myuu dreigend, maar serieus tegelijk. Napelon knikte hevig met zijn hoofd en Myuu grijnsde. "Goed, ga nu en stoor me niet." zei ze terwijl ze Gingka weer stevig omhelsde. Napelon knikte en hij was weg. Myuu glimlachte naar haar Gingka en legde haar armen in zijn nek. Ze keek hem vol passie en liefde aan. Hij moest ervan smelten. Het leek alsof hij op het punt stond door zijn knieën te gaan. "Gingka..." mompelde ze voordat ze weer haar lippen op de zijne drukte. De kus was vurig en passioneel, maar ook lieflijk en zacht tegelijk. Myuu's vinger klemde zich in Gingka's haar en trok hem dichter tegen zich aan. Gingka's armen vormden een strik rond haar middel en trok haar ook dichter. Ze stopten na een paar minuten en keken elkaar recht in de ogen aan. Gingka nam haar hand vast en trok haar mee naar één van de vele logeerkamers en deden wat ze al niet meer hadden gedaan in jaren. "Oké, dat was de laatste rots! Goed werk!" riep Ryuga terwijl hij keek hoe de draak de laatste rots vernietigde. Ryuga ging naar Madoka, Ren en Ponyo toe. Hij glimlachte flauwtjes en ging naast Madoka staan. "Ren." zei Ryuga opeens. Ren keek op naar zijn vader met een verbaasde uitdrukking. "Ja." zei hij met verbaasdheid in zijn stem, maar ook een klein beetje angst. Wat als zijn vader zou zeggen dat hij koning werd? Wat als zijn vader zou zeggen dat hij hier moest blijven om zijn land te regeren? Wat als zijn vader zou zeggen dat dit de laatste keer is dat ze elkaar zullen zien? Ren werd bang van de onnodige spanning. Ryuga glimlachte nu echt. "Breng Ponyo naar huis, wil je?" vroeg hij nog steeds glimlachend. Ren keek hem vol verbazing aan. "Heh?" vroeg hij en knippert eens goed met zijn ogen. Ryuga lachtte. "Breng Ponyo nu al naar huis." zei hij en wreef met zijn hand over Ren's hoofd. Ren grinnikte en nam Ponyo's hand vast terwijl hij haar meetrok. Ren transformeerde in zijn drakengedaante en Ponyo klom zonder angst op zijn rug. "Dag mr. en mevr. Sama!" riep Ponyo nog net voor Ren weg schoot. Madoka sloot haar ogen en glimlachte. Ze heeft het altijd leuk gevonden om 'Mevr. Sama' genoemd te worden. Maar haar glimlach verdween snel toen ze zich weer die verschrikkelijke herinnering herinnerde. Die verschrikkelijke herinnering... De kus van Helios. Ze walgde bij zijn naam. Ze probeerde steeds weer aan iets anders te denken, maar dat kon ze maar niet. "Madoka, gaat het?" vroeg een warme stem bezorgd. Madoka opende haar ogen en keek haar man recht in zijn bezorgde ogen aan. Madoka zuchtte en keek naar beneden. "Ik dacht aan die verschrikkelijke kus van... Helios." ze spuugde de naam eruit alsof ze schold. Ryuga fronste en trok Madoka dichter tegen zich aan. "Hij zal boeten en nog een keer sterven... Daar zorg ik persoonlijk..." maar Ryuga brak zijn zin af en snuifde in de lucht. Zijn gezicht betrok en hij kneep zijn neus zo snel mogelijk dicht. De geur in de lucht was walgelijk. Het was dood, rot, beschimmeld, uitgepoept en noem maar op. Toen kwam het wezen tevoorschijn. Het wezen waar deze afgrijselijke stank vandaan kwam: Helios... Madoka's ogen sperden open en vulden zich met angst. Angstig verstopte ze zich achter haar man, die haar met zijn lichaam beschermde. Helios gniffelde en siste spottend. "Je kunt niet iets doden als je gevangen zit..." siste hij gniffelend. Woedend ontblootte Ryuga zijn dolkvormige hoektanden die nog scherper zagen dan eerst. Krijsend van woede spurtte hij op Helios af die luid siste. Ryuga's ogen werden groter terwijl zijn zicht waziger werd. Hij werd duizeliger en duizeliger terwijl hij de grond dichterbij zag komen. Zijn ogen sloten zich net nog voor hij tegen de grond smakte. Met in zijn linkerdij een verdovingspijl. "Neem hem mee." siste Helios bevelend en twee onbekende personen kwamen tevoorschijn. Ze knikte en één van hem nam Ryuga op, en liet hem over zijn schouder hangen. De ander opende een portaal waar hijzelf en de persoon die Ryuga vast had door gingen en het portaal open liet voor hun meester. De kolosale slang gniffelde bij het zien van Madoka's uitdrukking. Tranen vulden haar ogen, klaar om over haar wangen te rollen, haar lip trilde en haar lichaam beefde uit angst. Helios siste luid dat een vreselijke lach moest waarnemen. Madoka voelde zichzelf bewegen en na een tijdje merkte ze dat ze richting Helios liep. Helios gniffelde en kronkelde voorzichtig door het portaal. Hij liet een verbaasde en verbijsterde Madoka achter die stilstond bij het horen van zijn laatste woorden voordat hij verdween door het portaal en het portaal ook verdween. Ze zakte in terwijl die woorden door haar hoofd bleven spelen. Opnieuw en opnieuw herhaalde ze die zin in haar hoofd: ''"Fatum suum mors est." ''Ryuga had haar Latijns geleerd wanneer ze in de Blauwe Furie kwam wonen en ze huiverde bij die zin als ze hem vertaalde in haar hoofd: ''"Zijn lot is de dood." ''En daar zat ze dan. Op haar knieën. Huilend. En haar enige liefde gevangen genomen door de vijand. Wetend dat zijn lot hem tot de dood veroordeelde. Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Ren Categorie:Ponyo Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Love Categorie:Drama Categorie:Draken Categorie:Vechten Categorie:All Right Reserves